It is known to incorporate various compounds in natural and synthetic polymeric compounds, e.g., natural rubber, in order to prevent degradation resulting from atmospheric oxygen, ultraviolet light, and heat. In the past, these compounds have included phosphites, phenols, and amines (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,338; 3,115,465; 3,243,394; 3,355,419; 3,369,059; 3,375,304; 3,377,315; 3,382,299; 3,406,143; 3,419,524; 3,425,987; 3,516,963; 3,535,277; 3,560,432; and 3,629,372; German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,232,306; British Pat. Nos. 905,824 and 921,509). However, these compounds, under certain circumstances, have not provided the desired degree of protection of the polymer, especially against deterioration from exposure to atmospheric oxygen and heat.